1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate generally to systems and methods for correcting depth data in a three-dimensional scanned image. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to systems and methods of color-based smoothening of depth data in a three-dimensional scanned image.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Three-dimensional image scanning technology has many different uses. For example, three-dimensional image scanners (such as RGB-D cameras) can capture both color/texture data and depth data of objects. When scanning an object to generate a three-dimensional image, conventional three-dimensional scanning systems can encounter difficulties with accurately detecting depth in connection with transparent or semi-transparent materials. Specifically, transparent or semi-transparent materials can deflect or otherwise prevent infrared radiation (IR) from returning to the three-dimensional image scanner and thereby produce noise or otherwise prevent the capture of depth data. When producing a three-dimensional scanned image with regions having noisy depth data, conventional three-dimensional scanning systems often produce a three-dimensional image with “holes” or irregularities corresponding to the noisy regions. Additionally, conventional three-dimensional scanning systems can be prone to introducing sampling artifacts in the depth data.
After generating a three-dimensional scanned image with irregularities, conventional systems typically require a user to manually correct the depth irregularities. For example, a user often has to manually fill holes and correct geometry irregularities or artifacts using tools specifically designed for manipulating three-dimensional models. Tools that allow users to manually fill holes in three-dimensional models can be cumbersome, and the process of manually correcting such irregularities can be very time consuming.
These and other disadvantages may exist with respect to conventional three-dimensional scanning techniques.